


Matt Murdock the Obscenely Terrible Liar

by headinthecloudsgirl



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: daredevilkink, Fluff, Little bit of angst, Matt is a bad liar, No Slash, except you wear slash goggles, sick matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headinthecloudsgirl/pseuds/headinthecloudsgirl
Summary: Response to following prompt on the kinkmeme:Gen, 5+1, 5 Times Someone Realized That Matt is an Obscenely Terrible Liar......and one time he fooled someone completely.Because, while I love my boy, he is without a doubt one of the worst liars I've ever seen. He seems to mostly manage to keep his secrets through everyone else's preconceived notions -since it's certainly not his nonexistent poker face doing the job.+Not all of the secrets are about the super senses or Daredevil thing. Just mundane, everyday lies that he still can't pull off.++His awful lying actually convinces someone/s that he can't possibly be doing something as illegal as vigilantism, since, blindness aside, he's obviously way too honest! He can't even lie about not drinking the last of the coffee, no way he'd manage to keep a secret identity!





	Matt Murdock the Obscenely Terrible Liar

**Author's Note:**

> All right, this is finally finished \o/  
> I aimed for a funny fic and of course the +1 turned angsty, sorry!  
> Anyways, enjoy what happens when I don't want to write my term paper :D

I.Foggy

Torts had been hell. Somehow the professor must have come from the innermost circles of hell right into the lecture hall to torture them. Foggy ran a hand through his hair – his fingers got stuck because his hair was tangled, of course – and sighed. Jeez, was he glad that this day was over.

He hadn’t even had Matt as a distraction next to him, after two weeks of sneezing what felt like every two minutes, he had finally admitted to himself that he was sick and had taken the day off. Matt Murdock had actually taken the day off. Well, maybe Foggy had kind of threatened to tie him to his bed if he didn’t but small victories, right?

Foggy sneaked through their door in case that Matt was sleeping and was immediately disappointed; Matt was sitting in front of his desk, studying.

“Matt, buddy, this is not what I had in mind when I said that you needed a day off,” Foggy sighed while chucking off his shoes and throwing himself down on this bed. “But you can still be glad that you missed Torts, it was hell. Literal hell.”

“Come on, Fog, it couldn’t have been that bad,” Matt sniffled and turned to face him. He still looked pathetic.

“You, mister, should know that, yes, it can absolutely be that bad. I earned myself a piece of that cake my mom sent just because I was there and didn’t fall asleep,” Foggy said, got up again and walked over to their little fridge they had managed to squeeze into their room.

He opened the fridge and frowned at the plate sitting on one of the shelves.

“Did you have like three pieces of cake, Matty?”

“No?”

Foggy choked on a laugh when he heard the pathetic excuse for an answer and turned to look at his friend. As he had suspected, Matt was already turning a nice shade of red, desperately trying to obtain something at least resembling a poker face.

“I have got no idea how you want to become a lawyer with a poker face that lousy,” Foggy said, took the remaining cake and pulled a chair up next to Matt’s.

“Wanna share the rest?”

 

~*~

 

II.Karen

Karen shifted the bag she was holding onto her left arm and reached to knock at Matt’s door. They had had a brutal caseload the last week and neither Matt nor Foggy had had the time to actually get some rest or eat something that didn’t come out of the microwave or from the diner down the street.  They had prepped for the last trial today, finally finishing just about an hour ago and decided that it was time to finally get home.

“Matt? It’s me, Karen.”

When they had locked the office behind them, Karen had heard both Matt’s and Foggy’s stomachs rumble, reminding the lot that nutrition hadn’t really been in focus for the past eight days.

She had just looked at them pointedly, ordered them both to be at Matt’s place in an hour and called her grandma for yet another special Page recipe.

Fast forward sixty minutes and here she was, arms full with groceries and listening to Matt apparently stumbling around in his apartment and cursing loudly.

“Matt? Everything all right?” Karen asked through the door and frowned.

He had been turning up with scrapes and bruises as of late and she worried. A lot. Sure, she believed him the first few times when he had said that he’d tripped taking out the trash, but the injuries were getting too many to be accidents.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be there in a sec!”

A few seconds later the door in front of her opened and revealed Matt standing in his hallway, still in his suit but with no glasses on, hair a mess and what seemed like a fresh scrape on his right hand.

“I heard weird noises, are you okay?” Karen asked, walked through the door and stopped right where she was standing when she saw the mess that was the living room.

There were cat toys practically everywhere.

The edge of a litter box peaked out through the open bathroom door and next to the couch was a soft looking blanket.

Karen started giggling and turned to Matt who was still standing behind her, trying to keep a straight face.

“Did you get a cat?” Karen sneaked further into the room, put down the bag und crouched down, trying to look unintimidating and cat-friendly.

“No.”

She laughed again and turned, still on the floor, “You do realize that there are cat toys strewn around the room, right? You can’t talk your way out of this one, Murdock.”

Matt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and actually sat down next to her.

“I found her in an alley. There were no other cats around and she doesn’t have a chip and I couldn’t just leave her?” All that sounded more like a question than an answer.

Karen cooed and patted Matt’s knee, “No one can a resist a cat, Matt, I get it.”

She turned to face the room again and saw the sweetest kitten she had ever seen crawl out from beneath the couch.

“Aww, it’s a kitten, Matt!” Karen exclaimed and carefully put her hand out towards the small creature.

Matt’s smile turned into a huge grin when the cat bypassed Karen and made a beeline for him, climbing up into his lap and settling there.

“Stay just like that,” said Karen and took out her phone to take a picture. That was definitely Matt’s new caller-ID. “Still, what happened when I knocked? It sounded like… hang on a second, did you trip over the toys?”

That was it. She was caught between being worried for Matt and hysterically laughing – the laughing won after assuring herself that the scrape was the only injury that stumble had gotten him.

 

 ~*~

 

III. Father Lantom

“Happy birthday, Father!” Matt said and drew Father Lantom in for a hug.

He had known the priest for the better part of his life and since that whole Daredevil business had started, Matt felt like he lived at the church at times. Foggy and Karen could handle the office for an hour or two, while he drank a latte from that wonderful machine.

“Thank you, Matthew, “ Father Lantom said, returned the hug and then added in a whisper, “For the cake, too. I love strawberry.”

Matt willed his brow to frown in a convincing way and shook his head a little.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Father.”

Lantom just smiled wider and took a step back from Matt. “You do remember that lying is a sin, yes?”

Matt lowered is head an inch and chuckled. That man could see straight through him, almost as well as Foggy could.

“I guess I’ll have to go to another church for the next confession, then.”

Lantom patted his shoulder and took a bite from the cake, “I guess so, son. But the cake really is delicious. Do you care for a slice?”

 

~*~

 

IV.Claire

Claire would have never thought that she’d become friends with Matt when she had pulled him out of the dumpster. Sure, she hadn’t even known his real name back then but she also hadn’t expected to ever see him again after that night. Until he dragged her into the Russians and that whole shebang. And now present time found her going shopping with Matt Murdock.

Why she was shopping with a blind man? He hopefully wouldn’t argue what looked best _and_ have the best nose for picking out perfume, not to mention that he could smell the shit some companies put in their clothes.

They had already successfully bought a wonderfully soft new pullover for her and a couple of shirts Matt swears were as clean as she would find them in the middle of a city in which all of the clothes were produced somewhere in India.

“You ready to hit the perfumery?” Claire asked and grinned at Matt in hopes of tricking her heart into not beating faster. She had experienced his senses time and time again and could only imagine what it would be like for him to be surrounded by that much perfume. _She_ always felt as if she couldn’t breathe.

Matt righted himself and took a deep breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both chuckled at that and Claire took the liberty of punching him in the arm.

“Seriously, you tell me if it gets too much.”

Matt smiled at her and nodded, “I will.”

Claire understood pretty quickly after they entered the shop that it was best to just give Matt one of the little glasses with coffee beans in them. Turns out that it actually works to smell them and they’ll block out all of the other smells and that was Matt’s salvation.

Every time she thought something smelled good, Claire held it in Matt’s direction, he sniffed and then basically plunged his nose back into the beans.

So far she’d gotten pretty good assessments of the perfumes she liked and was slowly moving towards deciding on one.

“All right, how about this one?” Claire sprayed a bit of the liquid on one of the test stripes and watched Matt’s face do a barely contained funny grimace-like thing.

“Smells wonderful,” he said and took refuge in his beans.

“Has anyone ever told you what a bad liar you are?” Claire huffed and frowned. “Remember when you said you’d tell me if it gets overwhelming?”

“I know that you’re enjoying this, Claire. I just wanted you to have fun on your day off,” Matt sighed and rubbed his forehead. “But yeah, it’s kinda getting too much.”

“That is equally sweet and stupid of you, Matt. Let’s get out of here and find us some place where they have coffee and not just the beans, huh?” Claire said and tugged on his arm.

“Actually, before you storm out of here because of me – could you try one thing for me?” Matt asked and tilted his head in a way that she could just see the puppy dog eyes behind his glasses.

“Sure.” Claire was curious what he was about to show her. If she had learnt one thing, it was to always trust Matt Murdock and never underestimate him.

He strode over to a small shelf tucked in the back of the shop before picking up the role of the blind man again. “The small bottle top shelf, second to the right,” he murmured and Claire felt him ‘watching’ as she took the bottle, sprayed and smelled.

Not even five seconds later she broke into a grin. He had once again outdone himself.

 

~*~

 

V.Jessica

Jessica strode into the dojo and made a beeline for the coffee machine – if she couldn’t have any liquor, the caffeine would need to do.

“Hey, Jessica!” That was Danny. That only could be Danny. No one else had that chipper tone at shit-o-clock in the morning.

She grunted something back, shouldered her way past Murdock and took the pot from the machine. Empty.

“Are you shitting me?” Jessica growled and turned around with the pot still in her hand. “Murdock, you take the last of the coffee?”

Matt’s face did something interesting she filed away for later and betrayed his words before he had even opened his mouth, “Nope.”

“Sure. That’s why I saw coffee in that mug you’re holding but no one else with a cup in their hand, right?” Jessica rolled her eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you that I’m a PI? It’s my job to figure things out. At east brew a new pot.”

She bustled past him again, pressing the pot into his free hand and ran straight into Luke. Seemed like the whole gang was here.

“Jessica.”

She knew that tone and she knew even better how to mock it, “Luke.”

It was Luke’s turn to roll his eyes apparently. He grabbed her arms and took a few steps into the dojo with her, giving them at least the illusion of privacy.

“What?”

Luke shook his head a little and nodded in Matt’s direction. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe he can’t figure out the machine by himself? With his powers, we all tend to forget that he is _actually_ blind. And that coffee machine isn’t the same model as the one he has.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah.”

Jessica wiggled her way out of Luke’s grip, walked back towards Matt and took pity on him.

“Listen, Double D, I can’t do back flips, you can’t work the coffee machine. Sucks for the both of us, but luckily for you, I am an excellent teacher. So pay attention, I’m only gonna show you once.”

 

 ~*~

 

+1. Danny

“No way!” Danny almost shouted and looked confused as hell.

Matt sighed and didn’t know if he should be laughing or crying.

“Danny, you saw me change in and out of the costume several times. You saw me fight. And you saw me struggling to find my way around a place with glass walls, right?”

Danny nodded. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

“So why do you still not believe that I, in fact, am Daredevil?” Matt sighed and fought the urge to bang his head against the wall next to him.

Danny took a deep breath, let it out slowly and motioned for the both of them to sit down.

“It’s not that I don’t believe you’re blind, as I think you may think,” he frowned at the wording of that sentence and almost started over again, but Matt nodded at him to continue.

“I know that you’re blind. And I know that you still can do all the fighting stuff. But…”

Matt was losing his patience, here. “But what?”

“But you’re Matt Murdock. A lawyer. Someone who believes in the system. Someone who can’t even lie about taking the last of the coffee. You feel guilty when we’re crossing the street when the light’s red. How can you possibly be doing something as illegal as vigilantism?”

Matt buried his face in his hands. Danny sounded so sincere, so confused, it was painful to listen to. It was times like this when he envied the kid for the pure heart and soul he had. Danny had witnessed so much death and destruction and still found the child-like glee in the simple things in life, it was truly amazing.

“Danny, you’re a nice person, right? You like to meditate, are really kind and caring, right?”

Danny nodded, “At least that is the kind of person I strive to be. I hope to be.”

“You are, trust me. But you also remember the feeling, when you saw what had happened to K’un L’un, don’t you? That pain, disappointment, utter anger how you could have possibly let that happen even though it wasn’t your fault?” Matt asked and took of his glasses.

He could feel Danny’s reaction to his words, how his pulse sped up and how he started kneading his fingers.

“Yes, I do. It was horrible.”

“And your reaction was to try and hunt the people down who killed the monks. I understand that. You’re a great, kind person but it just got too much and you were willing to use your powers to hurt people,” Matt heard Danny take a breath and he held up his hand. “I’m not judging, trust me. I’m trying to explain. That feeling? That is how I feel all the time. I hear _everything_. Every cry for help in this city. And I try my best to help them the right way, to take their cases, to win their cases. But sometimes that is just not enough. Sometimes… I never wanted this, Danny, believe me. I always wanted to live the way my dad wanted me to; to use my head and not my fists. But I can’t, I’m too weak.”

Danny reacted more strongly to that than Matt had anticipated. “No! No, Matt, you’re not weak. Neither physically, nor mentally, okay? I’ve been taught to look into people’s selves and you’re not weak.” He took a breath and slowly nodded. “And I understand what you said. And I’m sorry because you feel that way.”

Matt smiled at him and put his glasses back on. “You don’t have to feel sorry for me.”

“I know,” Danny retorted and then cocked his head. “So, one more question: how exactly do these senses of yours work?”

Matt sighed.

 


End file.
